


bending to instincts

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Color Blindness, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Tension, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Dream finally flies out to meet George IRLHow does this effect their relationship and ever growing feelings to one another?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	bending to instincts

**Author's Note:**

> ooga booga fluff  
> also when i say sexual tension. i mean ALOT of sexual tension :]
> 
> (also george sometimes describes dreams eyes as yellow cos colourblind lol)

He couldn’t explain how he felt. Excitement and anxiety bubbled in his gut as George rocked on his toes slightly, shivering in the obscenely cold British weather whilst his eyes scanned over the airport. Bodies brushed past him, each person too preoccupied with getting out of the cold than worrying about basic human decency.

George sighed as he looked down at his phone seeing no more text messages from Dream besides the other announcing he’d landed. It had taken years for this to finally be happening. He would finally be able to meet his  ~~ crush  ~~ best friend. The two had been close for years along with Sapnap, the three of them making up the infamous Dream Team, gaining masses of popularity online through their friendship and content. Fans had talked of them meeting for years, but there had always been a particular fascination between himself and Dream.

Sure all of them would flirt, but the tension between the two had always been something else. Something alittle more reactive. Alittle more electric. Alittle more addicting. At first George had brushed it off, assuming fans came up with the idea of shipping the two due to their opposing secondary genders with George being an omega and Dream being an alpha it was the traditional stereotype. But as their relationship progressed it became more. It became late night calls with hushed confessions to be kept between the two of them, a weird bond of always knowing how the other felt and what they needed and the willingness to provide. It was so much more than just a usual friendship and both sides were aware of that, but on opposite sides of the world there was little to do about it.

But now that was all about to change.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a particularly hard shove, forcing the omega to stumble slightly as people continued to rush past him, not one ounce of remorse for their actions

_ The fucking British public,  _ he thought, eyes still scanning for Dream. The man in question had sent a photo of his outfit before boarding his plane, neatly cut off at the head so George still didn’t have a clue what the alpha looked like but atleast he knew what he wore. A navy blue hoodie with a symbol on the back with grey sweats and apparently also a grey beanie. 

A soft vibration in his hands brought soft brown eyes back to his phone, a grin gracing his features at the text, excitement and adrenaline strumming in his veins.

_**Dream:** ohhh Georgieeeeee~~_

His head snapped up, knowing the man was probably nearby, watching him.

_ Hunting him down. _

A shiver rippled down his spine at the thought. The image of Dream hunting him down like prey. Something so primal about it set his nerves on fire, body tensing as though in anticipation for  something.

Right on cue, large hands pinned him down, his smaller body being pulled flush against something firm behind him, a soft yelp leaving his throat as tanned hands trapped him securely against the body behind him. Brown eyes snapped up, head bending to look up at the figure holding him, the spike of anxiety from the action quickly turning into excitement. 

Yellow eyes looked down at him, excitement and pure ecstasy brimming in the enchanting orbs, neatly framed by thick dark blonde eyelashes which left small shadows across freckled skin, each freckle forming a beautiful galaxy which spread over a defined nose a high cheekbones. Thick eyebrows framed his face, plump red lips above a sharp jawline, making him appear particularly masculine, fitting his second gender perfectly. Dirty blonde hair was hidden beneath a grey dream branded beanie, with wavy strands at the front hanging out creating a soft puff on his head.

George’s grin has turned into a full smile as he inspecting the man,

“Hello Dream.”

“Hiya Georgie,” the duo laughed before the younger pulled away to actually hug George, smiling as his arms wrapped around Dreams waist whilst he felt the other brush his nose into George’s hair, making George giggle as he heard the man inhale softly.

A particularly cold gush of wind shook the duo, the blonde shivering violently before pulling away, lips still curled in excitement, 

“I need to grab my bag and then we’re getting an uber right?”

George couldn’t help but snicker at the mans obvious shivering, “we’re getting a cab but yeah come on I’ve waited for agessss.”

“It’s not my fault! Some prissy Karen started having a go at one of the attendants....” Dreams rich voice filled his ears as the duo walked to the baggage claim, George still staring at Dream whilst the blonde rambled about the boring travel, hands waving slightly to emphasise his point whilst his eyes constantly flew around the area, flickering from George to the bags to the crowd, it made the older laugh softly at the small things which captured his attention.

Apparently his laughter also caught Dreams attention, vibrant green eyes snapping to George’s face, his head cocking to the side slightly, 

“what’s funny..?”

The brunette instead laughed harder, “you’re just so.. expressive. It’s cool, I like it,” he said, voice trailing off softly as a more gentle smile graced Dreams features,

“it’s not too much? If it’s too much just tell me.”

George smiled, “it’s not too much trust me. Now come on it’s late we need to get home.”

He wrapped a smaller hand around Dreams, his pale skin a stark contrast to the Floridians tan one, the man following him without question, hand tightening around his own, making the omega internally purr at the soft action.

“God why is it so cold,” the alpha muttered as they left the airport, old air stinging, bringing a soft flush to both of their faces.

“Welcome to England Florida man,” he snickered, waving a cab over not missing the way Dream mutters about how British he is.

The duo climb into the cab, both electing to sit in the back whilst George gives directions. The cab plagued with other scents, the overwhelming build up of multiple alphas beta and omegas scents being within the vehicle makes George scrunch his face is distaste, not missing the way Dreams shoulders tensed slightly, his hand gripping George’s in a vice like grip, leaving the omega concerned but unable to do anything.

The travel back was quiet. The radio chimed through the air whilst street lights flicker and illuminated the car as they drive down well worn roads, Dreams hand is a steady constant on the journey, wrapped tightly around his own before they finally pull over, average sized houses lining the street as they get out, George paying whilst Dream grabbed his suitcase, soon watching the cab drive away.

“George I hate to break it to you but I don’t know where you live.”

The sassy comment breaks him from his stupor, instead lightly smacking Dream on the shoulder before dragging the shivering alpha towards his home, sighing at finally being within his own house without being shoved or overwhelmed by the general public. 

The warm air sharply contrasted the suffocating cold, the tension drained from both of their figures, making George grin lazily before looking at the alpha, the man scanning over the house before smiling gently at George, squeezing his hand before letting go.

“Where should I put my shoes?”

“Just on the rack over there.”

George sighed as Dream took off his outdoors clothing, pulling off his thick hoodie to reveal a plain black oversized t-shirt underneath as well as pulling off his beanie. Golden hair lay flattened against his head, making George snort before the blonde shook his head like a dog, the hair puffing up into a golden puff, the light catching on it perfectly making the man seem ethereal.

“Hey George,” the brunette dragged his eyes away from fluffy hair instead to the mans illuminous eyes, “I don’t want to pressure you or anything but if it okay if I take these off? I don’t wanna reek up your house it’s just kinda uncomfortable....”

The brunette watched the man tap on the sides of his neck where his scent glands were. It was only then George noticed the plastic layer encasing them, the sheen catching in the light.

_Scent patches aka suppressors_.

“Yeah of course you can,” he responded, hand itching at his own unconsciously. He didn’t even want to imagine how uncomfortable it was to keep those on for over an hour let alone an entire plane journey. Brown eyes watched as the man in question peeled the plastic from his neck, grimacing slightly as they pulled away from his skin, revealing slightly irritated pink skin beneath, oozing oil and making George’s heart rate pick up slightly. 

However Dream stayed oblivious, instead wiping the top of his shirt on the glands to get rid of the excess oil, the plastic still in his hands, “is there a trash can somewhere?”

George shook his head slightly, waving a hand to indicate for Dream to follow, leading him to the living room where a small bin sat, before laying on the couch,sighing deeply. The blonde dropped the suppressors, watching George who was oblivious to the green eyes staring at his throat, inspecting it silently.

“Wanna get some food?” George’s voice chimed in the electric air,

“yeah sure.”

Dream planted himself down on a seperate chair, practically melting into the leather whilst George ordered them pizza, snickering at the blissed out alpha, yellow eyes half-lidded despite the fact it would only be 6pm in Florida.

The two filled the air with talk, allowing themselves to get used to being in the same room rather than just online whilst discussing the plans for Dreams visit, only being interrupted by the arrival of the food.

George sauntered over to the kitchen to grab some drinks, mind preoccupied with the thought of food that he failed to notice the presence of Dream behind him until once again, his back was pulled flush against the youngers chest, tanned arms over his shoulders where his hands met around his smaller torso. 

“Dream?”

The alpha didn’t respond, only humming softly, sending vibrations down George’s spine making him shiver and inhale sharply, Dreams calming scent flooding his system. The thick scent of pine and mint mixed together, it was sharp but earthy, reminding him of a forest fresh after rain with all the natural scents heightened and pure. It was perfect. A gentle purr started in his throat, his head laying back to rest against Dream whilst letting out his own scent, lavender mixing with pine perfectly, making his purr increase as his omega writhed in satisfaction.

Dream let out a soft croon, the sound much deeper and gutteral than his own omegan purr, creating a soft harmony, blending together as perfectly as their scents before the alpha brought his face down to George’s neck, inhaling sharply whilst the omega unconsciously pumped out more of his scent, making Dream bring his hands to the smallers waist, gripping it tightly and crooning louder in satisfaction.

George knew this wasn’t normal. He knew normal friends didn’t scent each other so intimately after only meeting an hour ago, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It just felt so  _ right. _

He felt himself twitch as Dreams mouth placed a delicate kiss over one of his scent glands before pulling away, forcing a whine out of George’s throat before he felt a kiss planted on his head.

“We should eat,” Dreams words were lower as the man was still crooning loudly, before he pulled away fully, the vibrations dying down as George tried to clear his head, instincts still running wild before shakily grabbing the drinks was wandering back to the living room where Dream was sat on the sofa, waiting for him with a soft smile.

George wandered over, placing down the drinks before grabbing a slice of pizza, hands trembling minutely as silence stretched out between them, only the sounds of the TV and eating filling the air.

“George,” brown eyes flickered to yellow, “I— umm... If i go too far please tell me and I’ll stop I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable ya’ know...” The usually confident voice trailed off, nerves evident in his tone as his eyes flickered to the ground, knee bouncing violently, only to be stopped by George forcefully stopping it.

“I’ll let you know... I promise,” his voice was firm, making Dream smile before nodding.

The two indulged into the food, both moaning in satisfaction at the rich taste before dissolving into laughter, the atmosphere soft and domestic as they ate, random TV channels filling the air but catching neithers attention as they not so discreetly checked each other out again.

Dreams eyes were sharp as he watched George chew and swallow, his adam’s apple pronounced on his slim, pale neck, skin unmarked and smooth as it led up to his defined jawline and model like side profile, nose dainty and face smooth shaven, dark brown hair straight and hanging over his forehead but short enough where his well shaped eyebrows were visible. From the side, his usually dark eyes were brightened, creating a honey brown as they stared at the TV, ethereal in the most natural way that Dream felt his heart well at the sight.

George dragged his eyes to Dream as the man ate, feeling himself flush at the sight as he reinspected the man. Dreams hair was messy and golden in the lighting, giving it the appearance of a halo as the soft curls framed his sharp features. Thick eyebrows framed illuminous yellow eyes ( _well green, but to George they were yellow_ ),  which were trained on the TV, his nose slightly crooked as though it had been broken yet still well proportioned to his well defined cheekbones and jawline, his face and neck only marred by freckles which covered his face like constellations, a delicate contrast to his sharp features, his neck also unmarked and clean shaven with only freckles to add texture to the tanned skin.

As the two rapidly ate through the food, it was obvious that Dream was exhausted despite it only being around 7pm in Florida, the alphas eyes were half lidded, blinking slowly as he tried and failed to keep watching, his usually upright posture slumping until he was shoulder to shoulder with George.

“Awwww, can little Dreamy not keep his eyes open,” George mocked in a high pitched voice, flicking the man leaning on him and snickering when the man in question jolted slightly, smacking his hand,

“Fuck off Georgie my flight was terribleeee. It reaked i’m telling you and the people didn’t know how to be quiet and god the food made me wanna  die.”

The older snickered at the whiny voice Dream put on only to pull away slightly, making Dreams eyes dart to his face, “come on then I don’t think I can handle your complaining anymore—“

“Hey!”

“So I’ll show you where your sleeping.”

A pale hand grasped the larger tan one, making his eyes widen as he tried to ignore the warmth from the calloused skin which engulfed his own before tugging the other male up who only paused to grab his suitcase before obediently following, the larger trailing after George not unlike a puppy, the image bringing a smile to his face.

The duo wandered the dark halls with ease before opening the door to a large room, a double bed sat clean and freshly made with a large desk in the corner with two monitors set up, screens black and wires tangled behind them. A green screen sat against the wall beside the desk which the blue blinds were pulled to cover the large windows which brought light to the room.

Despite having never been here, Dream instantly recognise it as George’s room.

“So umm I hope this is okay for you—“

“Where are you going to sleep then?”

The omega cut off at the question, “huh?”

“Well this is obviously your room so where will you sleep?” despite the exhaustion in Dreams tone there was also that slight command in it which made George straighten slightly,

“I was just gonna take the sofa, I mean you’re the guest plus you wouldn’t fit either way.”

George glanced back at Dream, instantly noticing the slight crease in his eyebrows as his eyes darted around the room before settling on George, “yeah no.”

“Eh?”

“Dude this is literally your room i’m not kicking you out! If anything I should take the couch and you keep your bed,” Dreams voice was firm and it was in this moment that George cursed his stubborn attitude,

“you’re my guest i’m not making you sleep on something you won’t even fit on.” The olders voice was also firm as the two stared each other down in the dark room, the lack of lighting making Dreams eyes seem almost as though they were glowing whilst George’s eyes looked like a perfect representation of the void. A magical juxtaposition to one another.

“How about we compromise,” Dreams voice softened slightly, as though nervous “we just share? I mean it’s a double bed and i’m sure there’s enough space without crowding... I mean unless your uncomfortable with it then of course we don’t have to but it would be the most logical point—“

“Dream,” nervous eyes snapped to darker ones, “it’s fine let’s share you’re dead on your feet already.”

Tension drained from the alphas shoulders at the others words, messy blonde hair leaving to room to change whilst George ignored the pent up excitement that was sparking within his gut, instead focussing on changing and getting ready for bed as though there wasn’t a new found energy literally revitalising him as time ticked by.

George ignored his surrounding as he cautiously lowered himself into bed, ignoring the instincts which screamed for him to pump out his scent and rearrange the bedding into the perfect nest for him and his mate—.

The door swung open and thankfully the omegas thoughts were cut off as he took Dream in.

The alpha wore a simple white tee and shorts yet George couldn’t draw his eyes away as he memorised the veins which crawled up Dreams forearms and the empty piercing holes in the mans ears, however there was so much to take in, with Dream being so large there was so much area to cover and he couldn’t help his slightly less rational mind from wondering if Dreams height also had any effect on his size—.

The eyefucking was reciprocated as Dream took in George, the man wearing only an oversized Dream hoodie and boxers. The sight of his own brand and the flush which adorned the omegas cheeks left his gut stirring with electricity as he took the man in, unaware of how he dragged his tongue over his lips and let out a rumbling croon.

George simply crawled into bed, keeping to his side before eyeing the crooning alpha whose eyes were so sharply focussed on him he was unable to stop the rising flush to his cheeks. 

Thankfully the alpha snapped out of it, combing through his golden locks in badly concealed anxiety, instead walking around the bed and crawling in cautiously, forcing the mattress to dip at his larger size and the smaller to awkwardly squeak as he was pulled over to the other, giggles echoing through the room as George got ahold of himself.

“Sorry,” he muttered still giggling, the flush now leaving his entire face glowing red.

“It’s all good Georgie, g’night,” Dreams voice rumbled out, lower than usual as he was quickly falling to his exhaustion, the gradual relaxation of the alphas face bringing a soft smile to George’s as he settled further into the mattress. ( _ And if he allowed the dipping as an excuse to get closer to Dream, well only he had to know.) _

As time slowed down, George felt his eyes slip closed, exhaustion finally taking its hold as his eyes slipped shut, the warmth on his back spreading through his body as the thick scent of happy omega and the gentle purrs with it combined with the rumbling croon and protective alpha scent which encased the duo, leaving them both settling into a deep slumber, nothing but warm contentment between the two.

And if maybe Dream ended up wrapping himself around George as the older managed to form a nest in his sleep, well.

Only they were there to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this months ago and never finished so if the writings all weird i apologise, i’m also not great at fluff but i wanted to get something nice out before i write a fic based on Quackitys stream. i’m sure you can all guess it’s not gonna be a fun one :]
> 
> TWITTER; saddinsomniac


End file.
